


Dear Diary (Boredom)

by annannette (fanetjuh), mlein80



Series: Dear Diary [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlein80/pseuds/mlein80
Summary: It's not easy being Lucien. He does not do well when he is punished for what he has done, but until now he doesn't have much of a choice than obey his father and uncle. *AU where Stefan, Marcel and Lucien are brothers and Klaus Mikaelson's sons*





	

Dear Diary,

I never thought I would stoop so low to actually writing in this bloody thing Stefan gifted me for Christmas last year. It has been laying somewhere on the bottom of my drawer ever since, but seeing that I am condemned to utter boredom for the coming three weeks, I thought it was time to take it out. Marcel ratted me out to the principal, just when my trade in the tests I managed to get, started to pay off. Luckily I still have the Rolex I bought, but the opportunities I missed now… I could kill him, but he hasn’t even dared to show his face near my room ever since it happened.

I have the feeling father didn’t even mind that much… I know that faint smile around his lips when he scolded me and told me I was grounded for the three weeks I am suspended as well. Three weeks? Seriously? How am I ever going to get through those? Uncle Elijah on the other hand… I still think he put the whole idea of grounding me in father’s head. The idiot… as if I was going to listen to anything they had to say to me. Unfortunately, uncle Elijah seemed to have been one step ahead of me.

The moment I tried to climb out of the window last night and I thought I was free after those two days that already felt like two months, he was waiting for me at the end of the street, only to bring me back. You can’t imagine the look on his face when he sat me down in front of the entire family and gave me the scolding only father is allowed to give me. I just crossed my arms and sat through it, trying not to hear too much of it, but I do fear it is not the last thing I have heard of him.

I am trying to ignore the assignments Stefan brought home from school and landed on my desk via Elijah, but uncle Elijah made very clear that if I haven’t finished them tonight, he would not leave my room until they are done. We’ll just have to see about that. I for sure am not touching them. If they want to lock me up here without my phone, without anything fun to do, they can’t expect me to obey their ridiculous rules. I might try to bargain for it. Even Elijah has to have weaknesses. If I keep him from seeing his darling Hayley for the night, maybe he’ll hand me back my phone if I do what he wants me to.

I see possibilities, dear diary. What would life be without possibilities? Probably just as boring as the last two days have been. Maybe I’ll persuade father to lighten my punishment if he sees I’m doing exactly what I think he would have done in this situation.

Well… maybe my darling brother has been right in one thing. Writing here is very enlightening. I’ll have to thank him for that idea later. I do think I hear Elijah coming now. Let’s see who has the stronger will out of the two of us.


End file.
